If Tomorrow Starts Without Me
by Trinitrogeno
Summary: France's got a secret, which not even Canada knows about, until the others of the FACE family spy on him together. What is it about? And why is France saying goodbye? "Papa?" "Matthieu, now that you know, if tomorrow starts without me, I want you to know..." Okay, this is FACE family fluff! Kind of concentrates on Franada... Cover picture isn't mine, found it on Google.


_Finally, I understood England's deep affection and love towards America. I finally understood, because I had finally raised a child of my own: Canada. Even if it was for a short while, before Bushy-Eyebrows took him away from me, he was my child, my colony. He was mine to raise, care for, feed, dress… He was mine to love. But, alas, England came, and he was taken from me._

 _ **"Everything good comes to an end"** , I don't know if it was because of my supposedly immortal life, but the time I spent by his side seemed so short. Our time together came to an end too soon. And my own end is way sooner than I thought…_

* * *

"FRANCE-SAN!" A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Wha-!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my head, where a hit had painfully landed.

"S-sorry! Maple, I didn't mean to h-hit you so hard, France-san!" Finally, I recognized the voice as the recent owner of my thoughts, my child: Canada.

"Ohonhon, don't worry, my dearest Canada! I know exactly how you can repay me!" I laughed, teasing him a bit. Although, it wasn't a real laugh, it was convincible enough so that Canada didn't suspect. Really, I teased him just because I wanted to get a reaction from him. Anything I could remember him by until my last moments.

"Maple! D-don't say such-such things, F-France-san!" His cheeks blushed a bright red. Hm! He was too cute to be true!

"Take off your glasses!" I exclaim. It's true, he was cute with his glasses on, but he was beautiful without said thing.

"Wh-What?!" He shouted, but I reached and took them from him before he could even blink. I knew it, he was as perfect as ever.

"Ohonhon, much better!" Good. At least I would disappear with a fresh memory of his real face.

"Fr-an-ce-ce-san-n! G-Give t-them back-k! Map-ple!" He stuttered, way too embarrassed without his auxiliary sight on.

"Ohonhon, I don't think so, dearest Canada!" I kept on giggling, but really, I felt too tired to keep trying. Thankfully, there was an interruption.

"BLOODY GIT! LEAVE CANADANCE ALONE!" Bushy-Eyebrows shouted while pointing his gun at me.

"I-It's C-Canada…" Said nation muttered. I looked at him with some pity. Of course I remembered his name perfectly, and I always noticed his presence, but I had an image to uphold. If I was to disappear from this world, then I would do it looking as the nation I had always been.

"Candace, dude, you're too much of an easy target when not on the battlefield… It's a relief that the HERO is here to save you!" I heard America as Canada's glasses were taken from my hands and given back to their owner.

"My name is-s Canada." He muttered a little louder.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou, his polar bear, asked him next. It was almost comical, really.

"I am Canada, your owner." He sighed, but said a little bit louder this time, so America and Bushy-Brows heard him.

"Oh… Yeah, sorry Canada. Kind of forgot your name…" America sweat-dropped, while England's giant cater- I mean, eyebrows! - wiggled up and down, twitching in annoyance.

"It's alright…" He whispered back. Poor Canada, I'm sorry I can't comfort you right now, sweetheart. I sighed somewhat to myself.

"Um… France-san, are you al-alright?" The Canadian asked, turning my attention to him. Huh, I guess I sighed a little too loudly.

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine! Ohonhonhonhon…" I giggled, but it lost credibility as it turned into a cough fit.

"M-Maple! Y-You're obviously not right, France-ce-san!" He exclaimed patting my back while I kept coughing.

"D-Don't worry! I-It's nothin-!" As my cough fit died down, and I tried to calm down Canada, both English speaking nations looked at us. But as England was about to make a comment, the door to the meeting building was slammed open, a young woman running inside. She stopped as soon as she saw me, panting quite heavily. I stood up, the other three nations present were behind me, tense, but not actually prepared to attack the woman.

"Lord Francis! Votre patron est en attente. Il dit qu'il est rejeté. Le temps est venu pour le rendre officiel." She quickly spoke to me, believing that no one in the room would understand us, but I knew that Canada did. I taught him how to speak French, after all.

"Convenu. Allez dire que presque arrivé." I told her, dismissing her as fast as she came in. I sighed again, this time not caring if they heard me.

"…France-san? What did she mean by that?" Canada asked me. Oh, little Canada. If you only knew…

"…You will know soon enough, Canada." I said, hoping that he left it there, but that stupid little American had to come in.

"What did they say, Matthew? And why are you acting like that, dude? And what's up with the weird dudette?" Said questions made me clench my fists, why couldn't he keep his mouth closed?!

"She came in and said: 'Mr. Francis! Your boss is waiting. He says to say your good-byes. The time has come to make it official.' And his answer was: 'Agreed. Tell him I'll be right there.'" Canada's frowning face made me feel guilty for not telling them, but it was too late. My boss was waiting for me to get to the airport so we could fly back to France, then it would be signed, and thing would come into action.

"What does that mean, you git?" Heck, even Caterpillar-face had gotten a frown – which I would've laughed at, had it not been because of the situation – and was concerned. For me or for what it meant for him, I don't know.

"Ohonhonhon! Don't worry, it's just the solution to some inner conflicts my country's been having. In three days, we'll be signing the treaty that will solve them. My boss is just waiting for me to get to the airport, we're going back to… France." They were still frowning at me. Maybe they were not believing me, or maybe they were calculating what they could get from this. Who knows? Because, really, I feel way too weak to care right now. "Ohon… It will not affect your countries directly, maybe it will indirectly, but the treaties we've already signed between our countries will not be changed in any way. The exchange of knowledge, technology, and all that stuff will still work the same way it does now… Believe me, if this affects anyone of us, then it would be just me…"

"F-France-san…" Canada whispered, his frown deepening.

"Ohonhon! Anyway, keep being beautiful Mattie! Never let Bushy-Brows corrupt your beauty! Alfie, lose some weight! And take care of Canada for me, yes? Bushy-Brows, cut the caterpillars, will you? Ohonhon! It's time for me to go! Oh, and keep sharing your love to the world! Ohonhonhon!" I yelled as I rounded the corner. As soon as I considered myself within a far enough distance, I sighed, sliding down the wall to sit on the dirty walk-way. "Really, I don't know how much more I will be able to resist…" I whispered, taking off my glove and staring at the now translucent had I owned, unaware of the three shocked pairs of eyes that were watching me from the shadows…

* * *

 **Alright! So, I'm back, with this new story, which is crappy as fuck, but I've got no beta and I made it in a rush, also, I haven't watched Hetalia in sooo long! So, I kind of forgot how their specific personalitites were.. Haha, um, sorry? Either way, the "auxiliary sight" meant Canada's glasses, it's just that I put it like that because my ophtalmologist calls them that... Heh, uhh, well, this is kind of like a project since I just got free to vacations, although I still have lots of things to do (Fuck you, Junior year!)**

 **So, I know it's rushed, I could've gotten more from all the ideas I put in here, but... Meh, gonna fix it later if this receives enough support.**

 **Thank you for reading, see you guys!**

 **-XxDSPxX**


End file.
